Darkness My Fav Game of ATF
Description You CAN get banned for using double primary guns. It lags the server VERY badly! This IS a roleplay game! If you're not into roleplay, there's quite a few cool places to explore! NEWS -- ROLEPLAY GUIDE: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=118929145 Credit to Vinya and greatjezi for their guns and ploop for his scripts! To kick a godmodding noob, say 'kick whoever'! It takes 3 or 4 votes! Latest Update: Flashlights now shine at close-range objects as well as items further away. GUInoDE: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=86522580 Background The US invaded North Vietnam in early 1969, resulting in the destruction of its Communist regime. This angered China and the USSR, and sent the two sides into a frenzied arms race lasting only a few months. Most of the NATO and SEATO nations armed themselves as well. The US built up forces in North Vietnam to further weed out the old Viet Minh. Fearing that the US was planning an invasion on Guangzhou, the Chinese, with help of the USSR, invaded North Vietnam in February of 1970. The US was pushed from North Vietnam in less than two months. The Asian Continental Military Force and the US reached a stalemate over the border between North and South Vietnam in April of 1970. The US, fearing another stalemate with the Chinese, like in the Korean War, built up one of the largest invasion forces the world had ever seen, right along the border. North Vietnam relinquished its independence to the ACMF in exchange for insurance of survival. Fearing the US proximity to China's new borders, as well as the extreme surge of American troops, the USSR launched two nuclear missiles at two US bases along the North-South Vietnamese border in June of 1971. The US, outraged by the willingness of the ACMF to use nuclear arms, launched five missiles at ACMF bases in North Vietnam. Angered by the death of hundreds of thousands of soldiers and citizens, the ACMF launched all of its missiles at the US mainland. The US ballistic missile defense detected this, causing the US to counter-launch its remaining arsenal at China and the USSR. Locations The Slump The seismic activity from the ridiculously large number of warheads that struck New York City caused a few slumps in the sewers. You can't quite access the surface from here, but you can come fairly close. Overview A waterfall overlooking Central Town. USS Ascending * This is a sub-zone. The USS Ascending, nearly ready to join the 17th fleet in the Gulf of Vietnam, never quite made it to completion. It sits there, in its dry dock, a reminder of the absolute power of the old world militaries. Crash Site * This is a sub-zone. A destroyed subway train lays here. Some say that a cannibal lives in this area, but not many people have returned to tell whether or not it's true. Central Town The largest town in the Old York sewers. It's a bustling center of business for any scavengers, prospectors, bounty hunters, marketers, etc. The north side of town is a bit dangerous. Established in late 1992 and built up since. Central Town Guard Station A simple guard station, to stop or search incoming refugees. Old York Wasteland A sad strip of land, with nothing but the skeletons of a once-great center of modern civilization. Now it's all snow. Clouds and snow. Post-war Raider Base An almost military-grade base for raiders. The base is on the surface due to the underground's rejection of raiders and bandits. With temperatures sometimes hitting -50º F, the surface is no place for the faint-hearted. Some of the bandits are friendly, however. Nobody's sure how the raiders/bandits came across such superior technology. The stories say that the raiders are descendants of old US soldiers who built a high-tech base sometime in 2019, but nobody knows for sure. Empire State Ruins Due to its incredibly strong and bulky structure, the Empire State Building wasn't completely destroyed. The building withstood as many as 6 nuclear blasts, losing only the top 34 floors. People find it hard to believe that humanity once had the ability to build so high. Lone Setup Does this belong to the Central Town residents? The mutants? The raiders? Who knows. Abandoned Mining Shack Central Town used to use this position to mine an old subway area for materials such as precious metals. It was abandoned due to mutant attacks. Abandoned Mineshaft * This is a sub-zone. Also abandoned, it houses one of the few computers in the world capable of communicating with other computers in the US, using Arpanet. Most people who've heard of it call it the internet.